


无题

by Mo_Nai



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mo_Nai/pseuds/Mo_Nai
Summary: “随你便。如果你真的希望，那无论是多么无聊的闹剧，我都不吝于使用力量。岩窟王会服从你。”向着这么说着的男人，少女提出了自己的请求。





	无题

**Author's Note:**

> 依旧是很久以前写的文章，之前是投在lofter。  
Master是女性，名字就用了<咕哒子>。  
被尼禄祭的那段话戳中了所以写了这篇，人物都是按照自己的理解随心所欲的写，可能会ooc。  
总之希望大家看得开心ww！

“随你便。如果你真的希望，那无论是多么无聊的闹剧，我都不吝于使用力量。岩窟王会服从你。”面前那位比自己高出一个头的复仇者带着往日与其它从者站在一块时不怎么会露出温和笑容这样说着。 

不过咕哒子本人倒没注意，因为她把自己的注意力全丢在对方所说的话语上了。她先是吃了一惊，随后又捏着衣服的下摆做出苦恼思考着的样子在原地呆站了一小会儿，最后以恍然大悟的样子示意对方低低头，同时将对方想揪出身后藏起来的那位caster的话语全部堵回去。“那、爱德蒙，”她就像分享小秘密的孩子一样紧紧贴在复仇者的耳边说道，“我们溜出去怎么样？虽然尼禄祭也很好，但果然还是想放松一下呢——”

“唔，没问题，就相当于约会那样是吧。”

“啊？不不…约会什么的还……！就请只当是休息吧…！嗯对，这就是休息！”咕哒子向后退了好几步，满脸通红的开始辩解这并不是约会而是休息，为了证明这点她还特地将最后的那句话大声的重复了一边，“所以，这只是一条边逛街边休息的邀请啦！”

“你的声音太响了…”复仇者一脸无奈。

原本还在后面吵吵闹闹的天草等人都因为这句话把注意力投了过来。“御主要和岩窟王先生逛街吗？可尼禄小姐不是说…”“是要翘班吗？胆子还挺大啊，到时候就能看见那个皇帝训你了。”“尼禄殿下虽然看起来很和蔼的样子但这也做也是会生气的喔，请一定要注意分寸，御主。”他们纷纷对刚才的发言做出了回复。

“呃…不…那个…………”咕哒子看着反应不同但都盯着她在微笑的三人，一时不知道该说点什么，她只好匆匆忙忙的拉着爱德蒙的手边敷衍的回复着边一溜烟的跑离了这个地方。

“所以还要去吗，御主？”虽然是在跑步，但对方却不带喘气轻松的开口问道，真不愧是从者啊。咕哒子这么想着，“即便被那三人这么说了？”

“没…没关系的！只要…还能赶上预赛的最后一…一场就好吧？”她气喘吁吁的说道，“我们…先去找达芬奇亲吧。”

达芬奇在听完前因后果后，很轻松的就答应了这件事，虽说因为这种事私自使用灵子转移不太好，但考虑到咕哒子确实需要一些休息时间，他还是这么做了。他将两人通过灵子转移送到了不知名国度的和平商业区，即使咕哒子好奇的询问，对方也依旧不肯告诉她那个国度的名字。领走前达芬奇还塞给了咕哒子那国度所使用的货币，很显然咕哒子也并不认识这货币。对方还补了这样一句说明：“这是从咕哒子你的零花钱里扣的哦，可不是公费旅游♪”

总而言之，虽然花的是自己的钱，两人也算是不怎么费力的来到了外面的世界，尽管咕哒子看起来有点生无可恋，但这不是重点——这个世界与之前去过的地方不同，这是座并没有被黑幕的双手波及到的，一个和平的随处可见的城市。人们在这里度过平静又满足的生活，不用面对战火又或者某些传说生物的迫害。

这是一个咕哒子许久没见过的正常的城市。

“御主，你有想好要做些什么吗？”爱德蒙打断了短暂的沉默，“在这一座和平又充满希望的城市？”

“其实…我也没有想好…！要不…啊对了，这里应该有歌剧院吧？我们去看歌剧怎么样？”

“歌剧？虽然也不错，但是因为我在这里的缘故你才会选的这个吧。难得出来就别宅在室内了，暂时忘掉御主的身份单纯的边休息边逛街吧。”

咕哒子嘟起了嘴：“既然爱德蒙都这么说了，那就走吧。”她停顿了一下，喃喃自语般的吐出后半句，“不过，暂时忘记…吗。”

“怎么了吗？”爱德蒙回头看了看并没有往前走的少女，有些担心的问道。

“…！没什么啦，只是发了会呆，那走吧，爱德蒙。”

“那就先去那里看看吧。请抓住我的手，咕哒子，别被人流冲散了。”

“………嗯！”咕哒子上前拉住了那只手，和女孩子纤细的手不一样，那是属于男性的手掌，她稍稍用力的捏住，随后带着笑容迎来了这短暂的几小时。

他们携手走在那条用石头铺成的被午后阳光所照耀的街道上，交谈着只有他们互相才知道的事情，时不时还会被路边的商店吸引住，从钱包里掏出刻着不知道是哪位大人物的金币来交换中意的东西；他们共同坐在街角那随处可见的咖啡厅中，各自点上一杯饮品享受着短暂的休息时间，讨论着店里的装潢符不符合自己的想法和手中的饮品的味道；他们一起漫步在公园的草地上，跳进公园中央那个可以进去的喷泉，在孩子的欢声笑语中边避开那些间隙碰射的水柱边用双手捧起少量的水洒向对方；他们一同停留在湖边的拱桥上，不知道从何处而来的风温柔的拂过两人的脸颊，欣赏着伴随着落日余晖而扬起翅膀的白鸽和街上忙碌的准备回家的行人。

“今天真开心啊！”咕哒子靠在拱桥的栏杆上说道，“平时都在迦勒底忙着修正特异点，和医生玛修一起忙来忙去的…啊！不过回去医生肯定又要说我了，什么'咕哒子你怎么能偷偷溜出去呢！担心死我了！'这样…”她学着那名医生的语气演绎着未来可能会发生的事情，“玛修肯定会替我说话的，她可好啦，是最好的学妹。当然我也知道医生只是担心我才那么说的，他平时也总是为我们忙来忙去的……”

爱德蒙没有说话，他只是静静的听着这位少女吐出她的真实想法，并在此刻待在她的身边。

“夕阳真好看啊，当个普通人是很快乐的事情吧？如果能当个普通人也挺好呢。”

咕哒子感慨般的说着，但她并没把后半句话说出来。‘但如果是个普通人的话，我就遇不到大家了，也就遇不到你了。’什么的害羞的话她还没有自信能够从容的说出口。她停顿了一下，突然想起了什么，深吸一口气然后将视线从黄昏转向身边的人上。

“可以把手给我吗？”

她露出微笑。

爱德蒙没有犹豫便向这名橙发少女伸出了自己的手。

咕哒子握住了那只手，她并没有再次开口，只是低着头，用着指尖在对方的手掌上歪歪扭扭的写着字。她没有用语言表达出自己一直都想诉说的话语，而是用这种方式将这四个字告诉了面前的人。

等最后一字的最后一划写完，咕哒子放开了爱德蒙的手，然后带着紧张和期待的眼神看着他：

“传达到了吗？”

“嗯。”复仇者先生的表情看起来没有丝毫变化，他只是将手放在了咕哒子的肩上，“那么，这是回答。”

咕哒子长吁了一口气，心想自己总算把这句话说出来了，她甚至没有注意到对方的后半句话。所以当那位复仇者的吻突如其来的落在额头上使得她的彻底当机。因为不知道该如何回应又或是看待这个吻，她手足无措的站在原地，脸颊通红。

“咕哒子，如果你已经做好了触碰那怨念、复仇和致命火焰所构成的人的觉悟，那我会永远陪伴在你身边，直到我在迦勒底的生活结束。”

他这么说着，和之前一样，向咕哒子伸出手。

“那么时间快到了，我们该回去了，御主。不能让大家太担心，不是吗？”

咕哒子的脸颊依旧通红着，但在夕阳的照射下显得没那么明显，看着复仇者向自己伸来的手，她毫不犹豫地握住了那只温暖的，粗糙的，属于她一个人的手。

——即便将被那复仇的火焰所吞噬，她也会站在这位复仇者的身边，直至终焉。


End file.
